Guangqi Honda Automobile
| num_employees = Approximately 7,000 | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = http://www.ghac.cn/ | footnotes = | intl = }} Guangqi Honda Automobile Co Ltd2009 Environmental Annual Report, Honda - Report scope Honda Official Site ( ) is a Chinese automobile manufacturing joint venture company based in Guangzhou, Guangdong province.Guangqi Honda Automobile Co., Ltd. Honda Official Site A joint venture between Honda Motor and Guangzhou Automobile,China's Guangqi Honda at 95 pct of 2009 sales target reuters.com, Sun Nov 22, 2009 8:30pm EST it operates two plants that, as of 2009, produce the Honda Accord, Honda City, Honda Fit, and Honda Odyssey for the Chinese market.Brief Introduction Guangqi Honda Official Site These vehicles may differ significantly from those sold in other markets under the same names. It will soon begin sales of its first Chinese only brand, Everus, which is aimed at entry-level consumers in inland cities.AUTOSHOW-China joint venture brands eye growth in inland cities reuters.com, Mon Dec 20, 2010 5:44am EST Originally named Guangzhou Honda it soon changed this to Guangqi Honda.Guangzhou Honda officially renamed Guangqi Honda gasgoo.com, April 23, 2009 History Seeking to replace the loss-makingGlobal Strategy - By Mike W. Peng Cengage Learning, 2008, ISBN 0324590997, 9780324590999, Page 423 Guangzhou Peugeot Automobile Company for a joint venture with another foreign car-maker, the government of Guangzhou and Honda, which beat out a number of rivals for the privilege, established Guangzhou Honda Automobile Co LtdHonda to Bring Lowest-priced Model to China tradingmarkets.com, 21 Jan 2010 07:07:33 EST in MayChina CEO: a case guide for business leaders in China By Juan Antonio Fernandez, Liu Shengjun John Wiley and Sons, 2007, ISBN 0470822244, 9780470822241, Page 91 or July of 1998. Initial product By 1999 Guangqi Honda was producing its first model, an American version Accord. Early success Making a product that the Chinese consumer had familiarity with through high quality imports as well as a pre-existing sales and service network for these cars may have contributed to the early success of Guangqi Honda. A recently failed joint venture between the Guangzhou Government and Peugeot also helped to prepare the ground. Safe boat transport Beginning in 2009, Guangqi Honda has distributed automobiles by ship–reducing secondary transport distances and transport losses while also being environmentally responsible. The company also uses rail and road transport.Environment:FY2009 Initiatives Honda Official Site Everus Everus (Li Nian ), Guangqi Honda's first China-only brand, is targeted to consumers in places like Chaozhou and Lanzhou who can't afford its Honda-branded vehicles,UPDATE 1-Honda targets China sales of 730,000 units in 2011 reuters.com, Fri Dec 17, 2010 1:05am EST but desire the cachet and technological underpinnings foreign-tied brands offer. The first model of Everus, the S1 subcompact, was unveiled at the 2010 Guangzhou Auto Show. The S1 is based on an old model of the Honda City. Customer service award Guangqi Honda ranked highest in customer satisfaction with authorized dealer after-sales service according to the J.D. Power Asia Pacific 2009 China Customer Service Index Study.J.D. Power Asia Pacific Reports: Guangqi Honda Ranks Highest in Customer Satisfaction with Dealer Service in China jdpower.com, 30 July 2009 See also *List of Honda assembly plants *Guangzhou Automobile Industry Group (Chinese co-owner company) References External links *Guangqi Honda Automobile Official website Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Honda factories Category:Guangzhou Automobile Category:Companies founded in 1998 Category:Honda Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Guangdong